lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tom Bombadil
Tom Bombadil – jedna z najbardziej tajemniczych i najstarszych istot na Ardzie. Nie należy do żadnej znanej rasy. Jego żoną jest Złota Jagoda. Biografia Tom nie starzał się i był najstarszą istotą w Śródziemiu. Jak sam mówi, pamięta czasy, kiedy świat był jeszcze młody, pamięta pierwsze rośliny i zwierzęta, oraz podróż elfów do Valinoru. Mówił, że był wcześniej, niż wszystko w Śródziemiu. Według opowiastki hobbickiej zatytułowanej Przygody Toma Bombadila, Tom poznał swoją żonę na brzegu Wiji. Złota Jagoda próbowała go wpierw skarcić za mącenie toni, lecz później została jego żoną. Na ich weselu obecna była m.in. Stara WierzbaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Przygody Toma Bombadila. W zbiorze tych opowieści możemy dowiedzieć się o kilku innych ciekawych historiach z jego życia. W 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery Tom Bombadil uratował czterech hobbitów z Drużyny Pierścienia przed Starą Wierzbą i przyjął do domu. Pomógł im jeszcze raz, gdy porwały ich Upiory Kurhanów. Na Naradzie u Elronda przemyślano sprawę dania mu Pierścienia, lecz osądzono, że mógłby go zgubić. Po upadku Saurona, Gandalf odwiedził Toma w drodze na zachód. Charakterystyka Miał (w pewnym sensie) magiczną zdolność. Gdy rymował lub śpiewał wierszem, miał całkowitą władzę nad światem i przyrodą. Tom był niski, wyższy od hobbita, lecz niższy od człowieka. Miał kasztanową brodę. Nosił niebieski kubrak, a także żółte buty oraz kapelusz z piórem u boku. Był to jego znak rozpoznawczy. Był bardzo potężny i mądry, nawet Jedyny Pierścień nie działał na niego. Jego pozornie dziecinne piosenki były potężnymi zaklęciami. Toma nie obchodziły zbytnio sprawy innych. W Trzeciej Erze władał tylko Starym Lasem i jego okolicami. Mieszkał z żoną w chatce na skraju lasu. Posiadał kuca imieniem Pulpet. Znane imiona Wśród hobbitów nazywano go Tom Bombadil, wśród elfów − Iarwain Ben−adar, co oznacza "najstarszy i nie mający ojca", wśród krasnoludów − Forn, a wśród ludzi z północy − Orald. Nosił także inne, nieznane dziś imiona. Teorie o tym, kim jest Tom Tom jest jedną z najbardziej zagadkowych postaci w Śródziemiu. Powstało wiele teorii na temat tego kim on jest. Eru Ilúvatar Teoria wynika ze stwierdzenia o Tomie że "on jest" co sugeruje związek z Eru. Choć niewiele widać działań Ilúvatara to jednak Tolkien stwierdził że Eru jednak kilka razy "wpływał" na losy świata - np. "dopomógł" znaleźć Pierścień Bilbowi. Glorfindel stwierdza jednak na naradzie u Elronda - i nikt mu nie zaprzecza - że Bombadil byłby pokonany przez Saurona, co prawda jako ostatni, ale jednak uniemożliwia to identyfikację Toma z Eru. Tolkien stwierdził też, że w Śródziemiu Ilúvatar nigdy nie wcielił się w żadną postaćJ.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 181 (gdyż jak wiemy Bóg miał wcielić się tylko raz w dziejach w osobie Chrystusa). Tolkien pisze też, że "tylko zwycięstwo Zachodu pozwoliło by Bombadilowi funkcjonować, a nawet żyć; nic nie zostało by dla niego w świecie Saurona"J.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 141. Siła sprawcza Eru Cechy Toma wskazują na to, że czyni dobro całkowicie bezinteresownie, do tego stopnia że wydaje się że lekceważy to co czyni. Nie czerpie też żadnej chwały z tego co robi o czym świadczy pozorna dziecinność wierszyków (zaklęć). De facto dwukrotnie ratuje świat na łamach Władcy Pierścieni, wybawiając Powiernika z objęć Starej Wierzby i spod Kurhanów. Czyni to jednak tak mimochodem że wydaje się to przypadkiem i może być interpretowane – jak moc sprawcza Boga – jako dzieło przypadku. W przypadku zajęcia świata przez Saurona siła sprawcza Eru straciła by sens na świecie – co mogło by być określone przez Gandalfa jako pokonanie Toma na końcu wszystkiego (choć nie pokonanie samego Eru). Manwë Wszyscy Valarowie są wymienieni z imienia i nie ma wśród nich Toma, ale są teorie że mógł być wcieleniem któregoś z nich. Jednak istnieje wzmianka, że Tom żył na Ardzie zanim tam pojawili się Valarowie, co wyklucza go z grona tych postaci. Poza tym Manwë pozostawał w Amanie nie interesując się sprawami Śródziemia. Jeden z Majarów Według teorii był duchem niższym niż Valarowie, a więc Majarem. Nie jest to jednak możliwe, gdyż Pierścień miałby na niego jakikolwiek wpływ – podobnie jak na Gandalfa, który bał się go. Tom był albo kimś wyższym albo kimś innym skoro Pierścień na niego nie działa. Gandalf traktuje Toma z szacunkiem, co sugeruje że jest przynajmniej w pewnym sensie większy niż Majar. Syn Aulëgo i Yavanny Według tej teorii syn taki odziedziczyłby po rodzicach część mocy. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego Tom Bombadil potrafi okiełznać naturę wokół niego i to, czemu jego wygląd przypominał nieco krasnoluda. Miał miłość do natury i jej kontroli jak Yavanna i chęć tworzenia połączoną z indywidualizmem jak Aulë. Jednak byłby to jedyny przypadek istnienia dzieci istot wyższych u Tolkiena, a poza tym jest wyraźnie napisane, że Tom nie miał ojca. Powstaje jednak pytanie czy "potomkowie" Valarów byliby rodzeni, czy po prostu by powstawali, a więc czy określenie ojcostwa miałoby w ogóle sens. Inny duch W "Ainulindalë" znaleźć można informacje że oprócz Valarów i Majarów przybyły na Ardę także i inne duchy. Tolkien w liście do Christophera Fettesa z 1961 roku pisze, że w każdym świecie jest ktoś, kto nie pasuje i jest jakby "oknem" do innego systemu. Prawdopodobnie Melkor nie mógł mu nic zrobić, a on też nie mógł jawnie ratować świata (zresztą celem Eru prawdopodobnie było to aby ludzie sami stali się w pełni odpowiedzialni za świat, i aby mogli uczestniczyć w Drugiej Muzyce). Błękitny czarodziej Nosił się na niebiesko. Miał dar wpływania na naturę nieco podobny do Radagasta – określany (niesłusznie) jako magia. Brak informacji o Błękitnych Czarodziejach może sugerować, że był jednym z nich. Byłby wówczas Majarem a więc podatnym mocy Pierścienia. Czarodziej Artakserkses z Łazikantego Obaj mieli "niebieskie piórko, zatknięte z tyłu za wstążką kapelusza". Artakserkses poślubił syrenę. Jako czarodziej musiał by być jednak podatny sile Pierścienia (jeśli w ogóle przyjmować tę postać jako kanoniczną). Nieznana rasa Ta teoria mówi, że pochodził z jakiejś rasy, która nie została opisana w Czerwonej Księdze. Jednak jako nieposiadający ojca musiałby być ojcem tej rasy, lub wręcz jedynym z niej, a więc całą rasą samą dla siebie. Odwieczny płomień Ta teoria mówi że Tom jest ucieleśnieniem Niezniszczalnego Płomienia - mocy dzięki której Eru stworzył wszystko, włącznie z Valarami. Dzięki temu jest faktycznie starszy niż obaj władcy ciemności (wspomina o tym Złota Jagoda), a jednocześnie jest młodszy od samego Eru (o ile można tak powiedzieć o kimś kto jest starszy niż czas). Zgadzało by się to też z relacją Gandalfa, który powiedział, że jeśli wymrą wszystkie żywe istoty, umrze i Tom. Wcielenie siły życiowej/Duch natury/Natura Czysta beztroska radość życia, radości z chwili, trwania i wdzięczności za to co się ma jest pewnym rodzajem natury której ucieleśnieniem może być Tom. Nad tą czystą idealną formą zło nie miało by władzy. Zginęła by jednak ona wtedy gdyby cała natura przeszła w ręce Saurona. Na zakończenie narady Elrond mówi: "Nie w Tomie Bombadilu znajdziemy moc zdolną pokonać naszego Nieprzyjaciela, chyba że tą mocą jest sama ziemia" co również może wskazywać na tę teorię. Część Ardy Tom Shippey uważa, że Tom nie jest żywą istotą lecz częścią samej Ardy. Tajemnica Tolkien też wielokrotnie mówił, że postać Toma Bombadila będzie jego tajemnicą. Możliwe że zabieg wprowadzenia tajemnicy jest celowy, i ma mobilizować do głębszego poznania świata. Tolkien pisał: "reprezentuje coś, co uważam za ważne, chociaż nie chciałbym dokładnie tego analizować. Nie zostawiłbym go jednak w książce, gdyby nie miał jakiejś funkcji". Sam Tolkien uważa, że nie ważne kim się jest ale to jakim się jest. Tolkien Tom może symbolizować siłę sprawczą autora, wpływ na rzeczywistość (pojawia się znikąd na zawołanie). Także pewnym tropem może być jego angielskie imię na znak że pochodzi z świata realnego. Frodo zwraca się do niego „Mistrzu”, z kolei Tom był wcześniej niż wszystko na Ardzie, a wiele przemawia za tym że nie był ani Eru ani Ainurem. Tom ma też wiele cech Tolkiena, kocha przyrodę, kocha żonę, nie lubi opuszczać swojego terenu i wspomina dęby (ulubione drzewa Tolkiena). Z drugiej strony wydaje się że Tom nie był człowiekiem, lecz należał do innej rasy. Duch (znikającego) krajobrazu Oksfordu i Berkshire W liście do swego wydawcy z 1937 Tolkien pisze o Tomie że "jest on bardzo aktualną postacią. Ze swoim sprzeciwem wobec dominacji przyrody mógłby służyć jako święty patron dobrego naukowca." Gdzie indziej opisuje go jako "Duch znikającego krajobrazu Oksfordu i Berkshire". Wydaje się jednak to zabiegiem przybliżenia tej postaci wydawcy – rodzajem wtórnej alegorii. Vejno Fiński duch stworzyciel wszelkiego życia na Ziemi. Nie jest Bogiem lecz jego „synem”. Występuje w Kalewali z której Tolkien czerpał pierwsze inspiracje. Jest tam radosnym duchem radośnie przemierzał całą krainę Kalewy wzdłuż i wszerz, a jego pieśni, którym zdawało się nie być końca, miały moc kształtowania rzeczywistości. Lalka dzieci Tolkiena Chociaż wiadomo, że wygląd Toma jest nawiązaniem do lalki którą bawiły się dzieci autora, to sama postać z pewnością nie działa jak lalka i posiada znacznie więcej możliwości. Można tu mówić jedynie o pewnej inspiracji w opisie. Czytelnik Według tej koncepcji Tom jest rodzajem "superwizora", kogoś kto wkracza w historię Śródziemia. Wie wszystko – np. widzi Froda który jest niewidzialny założywszy Pierścień. Cieszy się życiem tego świata, ale nie jest dla niego życiowo istotny do tego stopnia że mógłby "zgubić Pierścień". Tom Jedynym pewnym określeniem jest to, że Tom jest po prostu Tomem, a więc kimś w tylko swoim własnym, wyjątkowym gatunku. Przygody Toma Bombadila zostały spisane już w około 1934 roku, a więc zanim skonkretyzowane zostało całe Śródziemie. Nie mówi to jednak o relacji osoby Toma do innych postaci w Śródziemiu. Galeria Tom Bombadil.jpg|Tom w grze The Lord of the Rings Online Wierzba.jpg|Bombadil przybywa na ratunek hobbitom - obraz Rogera Garlanda Tom-bombadil_Harry_Wellerchew_.jpg|Harry Wellerchew jako Tom Bombadil. Ciekawostki * Tom Bombadil nie znał strachu. * Kiedy Frodo założył Jedyny Pierścień, Tom nadal go widział, co tylko świadczyło o jego wielkiej potędze. * Największą tajemnicą Legendarium tolkienowskiego jest właśnie natura Toma Bombadila – nieznane jest to, jakiego znanego rodzaju istotą mógł on być. * Elfowie twierdzili, że Tom nie miał ojca i był najstarszy w Śródziemiu. * Główną inspiracją dla postaci Toma była zabawka syna J. R. R. Tolkiena. Kategoria:Postacie nieznanej rasy Kategoria:Postacie wszystkich Er ca:Tom Bombadil de:Tom Bombadil en:Tom Bombadil es:Tom Bombadil fr:Tom Bombadil it:Tom Bombadil nl:Tom Bombadil ru:Том Бомбадил